


I Know You're Obsessed with Me

by Pixiepeekboo



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: College AU, Dating AU, F/M, Fluff, HakYona - Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Suggestive, leading him on tiktok challenge, leading my boyfriend on challenge, modern day AU, tiktok dances, tiktok videos, yona of the dawn au, yona x hak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo
Summary: Yona decides to tease Hak for a change. Things do not go as planned.
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dude. I can't even begin to describe how much I LOVE their dynamic. Also, I've been watching those TikTok couples compilations, and the Leading Him On ones are just *chef's kiss*  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! ;)

Yona never would have thought of the idea on her own. It was Jae Ha who suggested it to her last weekend, over hot chocolate and marshmallows in front of the fireplace. She had been complaining to him how Hak teased her all the time, but could not think of a way to get him back.

“Oh, Yona,” Jae Ha said, with a sly smile, “my sweet summer child. That’s because you need to give him a taste of his own medicine. Tease him back. Lead him on, then walk away. You’ll have him in the palm of your hand.” He lifted his mug of hot chocolate, with a wise arch of his eyebrow.

The idea had possessed Yona all week. Every time Hak teased or pranked her, it surfaced. The trouble was, Yona did not know how to execute it. Ordering him around was one thing, teasing him was another. That was his territory.

Now, standing in the kitchen, Yona clenched her fist to hype herself up. If she didn’t try this now, she was never going to do it. 

“You can do this,” she whispered.

They were going to be leaving in about fifteen minutes to meet with the rest of their friends at the diner down the street, as a celebratory break from their classes. Jae Ha was going to be there. It would be the first time she had spoken to him since their last discussion, and the thought of facing him and having to tell him that she had chickened out was intolerable.

So she strode purposefully for the bedroom where Hak was getting ready. She was going to lead that boy on if it was the last thing she did.

On the other side of the bedroom doorway, she spotted Hak seated on the edge of the mattress, tying his shoelaces. He was a great deal taller than her, but right now, he appeared even larger than he usually did. 

An earring flashed in his left earlobe. He was wearing blue, which was Yona’s favorite color on him, with grey pants that had holes in the knees and a splatter of paint from playing paintball a few weeks ago.

She smiled, striding forward. He kept his head bowed as he finished tying his shoes.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked.

Yona swept her fingers through the silky waves of his black hair, pushing it off his forehead. He blinked, leaning back as she sat on his knees. Although his eyes were wide, a smirk curled the corners of his mouth and his arms snaked around her, grabbing her by the belt loops of her pants.

“Are you sure you want to leave?” she said, leaning in until his breath warmed her lips. She tipped her head to the side, so close to him it was a wonder their mouths hadn’t touched yet.

His hands tightened against her, folding her closer against him. “They’re waiting for us,” he replied, but it sounded robotic. He couldn’t fool her though: his eyes were closed and his entire body was angled toward her.

Yona smiled, freezing in place. “You’re right. What was I thinking? Let’s go.” She planted her hands on his chest and pushed away from him.

His hands were fixed around her waist, however, and the smooth exit she imagined in her head turned into an awkward jerking movement as she struggled to get off his lap and he refused to let her.

“Hak.” She laughed. “Let go. Come on, we need to leave.”

“Hell naw,” he drawled, wrapping his arms completely around her back. “You aren’t going anywhere until I get a kiss.”

“Haaaakkkk,” she said, bucking against his grasp, “We’re going to be late.”

“Then don’t start games you can’t finish,” he said, falling backward against the bed and flipping them so her back bounced against the mattress. He crashed on top of her, his shoes kicking the edge of the blanket.

Yona giggled, pushing her hands against his face to ward him off. She definitely should have pre-meditated her plan more thoroughly. She should have known this was how he would react. But if he kissed her now, it was going to mess up her makeup. It was usually enough to keep him off her, but now that she’d instigated it, he would want to win the game. Fuck. This was all Jae Ha’s fault.

“You’ll muss my makeup,” she tried.

He licked her fingers until she shrieked and whipped her hand back from him. “I don’t care,” he said.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands against the mattress, repositioning himself above her. One of his knees slid between her legs, nudging her thighs apart. Yona’s breath caught, captured by the press of his mouth against her shoulder. She squirmed valiantly against him, even as he approached the crook of her neck. If he kissed her there, it was pure magic and she wouldn’t be able to remember why she needed to stop this before he took it too far and they were late to meet their friends.

He nipped a trail across her skin to her clavicle.

“Hak, seriously. You were ready to go until I -”

“Exactly. Now I’m not. If we leave now, I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off you. You look way too cute right now. It’s ridiculous. Look at you.” He nuzzled into the side of her neck and then blew against her skin, making a childishly loud squelching sound. Yona burst out laughing.

“I just could eat you up. They won’t mind if we’re late. Or if we don’t show up at all…”

Yona opened her mouth to protest again (surely this was not what Jae Ha had in mind when he said to lead Hak on – this was definitely more than simply “leading on”) but Hak bit her neck and she moaned instead, rocking her body upward against his.

He pulled his mouth away too quickly. She mewled in protest. “Get back here,” she said, slinging her arms around his neck and lifting her body until it aligned with his.

“Kiss me,” he said, “and then I’ll do anything you want.”

She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him. 

Honestly, Yona didn't know why she'd ever thought that would work. She really needed to stop taking advice from Jae Ha.


	2. I Know You're Dreaming About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Hak and Yona teasing each other because I love them

Hak was driving Yona crazy. That was not to say that he did not normally, but this was more extreme than usual. There was only one thing to be done. Yona dialed Jae Ha.

"Button," Jae Ha sang as he answered the phone. "How are you, my sweet summer child?"

Yona groaned. "Stop calling me that!"

"Wait, why are you muffled? What's happening?" Jae Ha laughed. "Hold up, do I want to know?"

"For your information, I am hiding in the closet from Hak because we're both off today, we both finished our homework already, and he just won't stop teasing me. It's relentless. I swear, making fun of me is his favorite pastime." Yona pushed a sweater sleeve out of her face. She was sitting on the closet floor, beneath her clothes hangers, with the closet door cracked open for ventilation. She'd been hiding for maybe fifteen minutes, but any second now, Hak was going to echo locate her the way he always did, and she would have to endure the next round. It wasn't that he was being terrible; it was more in the lines of since she'd teased him the other day, and he found out that it had been Jae Ha's idea, it was instant karma. Hak loved nothing more than one upping others, especially Jae Ha, so all morning, he had been extra and irresistible. Yona was suffering.

"Okay, honeycomb, we talked about this. Tease him back. Gain more confidence, girl!" There was raucous laughter on the other line, and a deep man's voice murmuring something back at Jae Ha. Yona clutched the phone helplessly while she waited for her friend's advice. "I wasn't talking to you," Jae Ha said to whoever he was with. "Although, now I am, and Yona, darling, I'm going to have to let you go. Someone is in desperate need of my assistance. Tease him. Then remember to walk away this time." The line dropped.

Yona sighed loudly into her hands. Jae Ha and his ill timed advice! Well, she'd just have to approach this from another angle. Teasing him directly had only delivered Yona into Hak's power, but what if she didn't let him touch her? What if...she grinned as her diabolical plan took place. Springing out from beneath her clothes, she grabbed a handful of her frilly items from the shelf and was just turning to the closet door when it flung open all the way.

"There you are!" Hak reached toward her then frowned at her armload. "What's all this?"

Yona brushed past him on her way to the bathroom. "I'm going to go through my lingerie and make sure everything still fits. You know, since we're both caught up for the moment, I thought I'd do some thinning out of my wardrobe."

"Okay," Hak said slowly.

When Yona reached the bathroom doorway, she turned to point at him. "Sit on the bed, would you? I need you to judge them and tell me which ones are flattering and which ones need to go, all right? You can handle that, can't you?"

Her boyfriend's eyes went round. Satisfaction flared through Yona. Oh, yeah. She had him, hook, line, and sinker. Without looking away from her, he dropped to the bed and gripped the edge of the mattress. Yona smiled as she closed the bathroom door.

"I'll only be a moment," she said.

In the bathroom, she laid out her lingerie. There were five sets total. She grinned as she reached for the one Hak loved best, then withdrew her hand. Why not work him up to that point? Why not start out with...

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened, and Yona stepped out in her lacy babydoll lingerie.

Hak's eyes traveled up her legs like a touch, spreading fire under her skin. They lingered on the curve of her hip, up her stomach to her chest, tracing the lacy straps over her shoulders before landing on her face. When their eyes met, he licked his lips. Reflexively, Yona clamped her thighs together. No! She was not going to let him win this one, too. She could tease him, she could!

"Well," she squeaked out, "what do you think? Go or no?" She twirled for him, letting the hem sweep out from her hips to expose flashes of skin.

Hak shot upright.

Yona quickly pointed at him. "Sit back down, mister. You can look, but not touch. I'm only trying to do some cleaning." She bit back her grin as his eager expression turned to a pout with his lower lip sticking out.

He rubbed a hand over his jaw, gaze sweeping up and down her body again. "Yona," he said, his voice gravelly.

"Well?" she said. "Do you think I should keep it? I'm kind of torn. It's sort of basic, isn't it? But it's also comfortable." She turned so her back was facing him. "Come on, sounding board. What do you think?" She peeked over her shoulder in time to see him discreetly adjust himself. Wicked delight sparked through her veins.

"I think you look amazing," he said. "Stunning. Come here. Please?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. This is just to make sure everything still fits correctly. And remember, you're here to look, not touch." She flounced back to the bathroom, grinning. 

To heck with working her way up. She selected his favorite set next.

When the door opened again, she edged out shyly. "Okay," she said, "here's the next one. Now, I'm not sure if -" She glanced up. Hak's eyes were practically glowing. He gripped the mattress so tightly his knuckles were white.

Yona glanced down at herself. It was a black teddy, studded with glimmering sparkles like it was a snippet of the nighttime sky. It was easily the most beautiful lingerie she'd ever owned, accentuating all the best parts while still providing her with enough coverage. She ran her hands down her sides, self conscious.

"Yona." Hak's voice sounded strange.

She glanced up at him. "Yes? Oh!"

Hak lifted her off the floor, arms cinched tight around her waist, as he pressed their foreheads together. "I know what you're doing, you little vixen," he whispered against her skin, before pressing a hungry kiss to her temple, and another to her cheekbone.

"Oh?" she said, curling her legs around his waist and lifting a hand to his hair. "And what am I doing?"

"You're so..." he slowly lowered her to the floor, and she would have been disappointed, except he continued down to his knees and a thrill shivered down her spine. She placed a hand in his hair.

"I thought I told you to look, not touch," she said, but her voice wobbled. When he looked up at her, all the thoughts in her head vanished, except for one - how the fuck was he so damn beautiful? Annoying as he was, she just couldn't resist him when he looked at her like that.

"Please," he said, bowing forward to kiss her hipbone. "Forget teasing me." He groaned as she shuddered under his touch. His hands wrapped around the back of her thighs and nudged her closer to him. "I can think of a much better way to spend our free time."

"Do you, now? Care to enlighten me?"

His eyes smoldered. Yona nearly stopped breathing.

"Give me permission to touch you," he said, "and I'll show you."

Yona dragged her fingers through his hair. "Fine," she said, pretending not to be excited, "I permit you one - oh, for the love of - Hak!!"

He snickered between her thighs and kissed her again.

A groan reverberated deep in Yona's throat. 

Well, she was definitely keeping this lingerie.


	3. A Matter of Leverage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through trickery, Yona convinces Hak to do the "Savage Love" Tiktok dance. Nosebleed ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what is this, another chapter in my HakYona au? Who would have thought? XD
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for all your wonderful, encouraging feedback. Here's another snippet of my babies Yona and Son Hak. Might post another chapter later, IDK
> 
> Enjoy!

Kneeling beside the arm of the couch, Yona pokes her head over the edge and peeks at Hak. He's sleeping with his face pressed against the cushions, crashed after cram studying all afternoon. If Yona was a good girlfriend, she would let him sleep, but she's needy and also, can't stand having him in close proximity and not having him be aware of her.

"Hak," she says, reaching a hand forward to poke him in the cheek.

"Yona," he mumbles, shifting on the couch cushions. Yona bends over the couch arm to kiss his forehead. Hak reaches up before she can pull away, guiding her farther forward to kiss her upside down.

"I have a challenge for you," she says when he finally lets her pull away. 

He sighs, running his fingers through her hair. "A challenge? How about I issue the challenge for once? I dare you to snuggle with me." He makes grabby hands at her, but she darts out of his reach, giggling.

"Please," she says.

He groans as he reluctantly sits up. "Okay, what is it?"

She whips out her phone. "A Tiktok dance. Jae Ha was convinced you couldn't do it better than him, but I was like, I'll bet he can, so we shook on it, and basically, if you fail me now, I'm going to owe Jae Ha ten dollars." She grins at him. "So no pressure, or anything."

Hak rubs his hands over his face, trying to scrub his exhaustion away. Yona jumps to the cushion beside him. "Here's the video of Jae Ha," she says, and presses play before Hak can stop her.

On screen, Jae Ha grins, a masterpiece of a man with his green hair in a structured undercut, and blue eyes rimmed with black eyeliner. He winks as the music starts. The little punk is well aware what that does to his viewers. The comment section on his compilations is always exploding with thirsty people, salivating over his perfection.

Hak groans, pushing the phone away. "He's so over the top," he says.

Yona wiggles. "That's the point. Everyone's over the top on Tiktok. Now, get up, and shake those hips. We need to beat that video." She snaps her fingers at him. Hak gives her a look of long suffering, and if she didn't have money in the stakes, she would have taken pity on him. But this was ten dollars, and she knew without a doubt Hak could dance as well as Jae Ha. All it required was a little convincing.

"How many attempts do I get?" he asks. He rises to his feet, shuffling his fingers through his hair. It looks ridiculously good tousled like that and Yona's grin widens in triumph. They are absolutely going to destroy Jae Ha's video. MWAHAHAHAHAHA.

However, calming herself, Yona arches an eyebrow at him from behind her phone. "Do you think you need more than one? Jae Ha did his in one take."

Hak rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine. One take." He shakes his hands out and rolls his head from side to side. Yona can't help looking him up and down. Honestly, he's too beautiful to exist. How can he look that good after studying and sleeping all day? 

"I'm ready."

Yona lifts one hand, counting backward from three, then starts the music.

Hak sweeps his hair off his forehead with one hand as the music starts, then falls into the dance, one hand crossing his chest before rising up over his head. He swivels his hips, before rocking side to side.

Yona's eyes widen and she claps a hand over her mouth to keep the animal sounds from escaping. By the time he crosses his other hand over his chest and up over his head, gyrating shamelessly, she is almost too far gone to control herself. Blood gushes from her nose. Lifting his head, he catches her reaction, and his sinful, satisfied grin caps off the video to cosmic imploding sexiness. The second it ends, Yona tosses her phone.

"You're so fucking hot!" she wails, throwing herself at him. He stumbles backward as their bodies collide. Her hands ignite like firecrackers, trying to touch all of him at once and sparking heat in their path. "Wait, can you do that again," she asks, tipping her head back to look at him.

Hak bumps their noses together and pretends to consider. "No." He releases her, and she slides down his body until her feet are back on the floor.

"Bully," she whines as he retreats for the kitchen. Pouting, she rewatches the video. It really is diabolical. She sends it off to Jae Ha, then slumps across the couch to watch it on loop. Or tries to, but is immediately interrupted by a FaceTime call from Jae Ha himself.

"Fuck," he says. "Where is that fucker? How dare he be sexier than me? Also, is a threesome still off the table? Because, honey, that boy got moooooovvvveeeesssss."

Yona laughs. "A threesome is still off the table, you ass. But why don't you come over anyway, with your wallet." She fans herself. "I'll treat you to a front row seat of Hak's dancing...oops." She glances up at Hak, standing between her knees, with chopsticks sticking out of his mouth and a cup of ramen noodles in his hand

"I heard that," Hak says, lowering himself to the floor in front of the couch and pulling her calves over either of his shoulders. "And the answer is no."

"Aw," Jae Ha and Yona cried in unison. "Come on. Think of all the thirsty simps out there. You would really deny them the joy of watching you dance?"

Hak huffed. "You two need to get a hobby that doesn't involve me."


End file.
